Misleading Sentences
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: Suspicious conversation heard from Cloud's room, and makes the ever mischievous ninja girl got curious with what happening inside. Leon x Cloud  hints , un-betaed


**Misleading Sentences**

**Pairing**: Leon x Cloud (?)

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationship (Hints only, sorry.)

**A/N: **Inspired by a manga "Chinko no Tsubuyaki" (what a title…^^;) volume 2, chapter 15. You can look for it *grin

This fic is un-betaed, so spare me. Don't flame me, please. It won't get me anywhere. Critiques and advices are much more appreciated.

* * *

><p>A kind of beautiful white flower that has a meaning of "Majestic Beauty" filled Aerith's winter basket. She picked them at their sanctuary in a church's ruin outside of the town. The girl walked in the dorm's corridor cheerfully while looking into the window; which displayed a beautiful sunset dyed the sky in orange color with white clouds decorating on it like a cotton candy.<p>

Then…

May we put that poetic scenery on the side, because Aerith's attention suddenly interrupted with curious when she saw her ninja friend placing her right ear onto a certain closed door.

"Yuffie, what are you doing in front of Cloud's room?" She asked. The black haired girl turned her head and saw Aerith's amazed face. "Don't tell me you're eavesdropping!"

"Eeeh… sshhh…shh… Be quiet, Aerith. It's their own fault for making those sounds." Yuffie retorted in a low voice while placing her forefinger onto her lips, her face flustered.

Aerith narrowed her eyes, hasn't understand what the other girl was trying to say. But she eventually widened her eyes and her fair cheeks dusted in red bit by bit as she began to hear suspicious noises from inside the room.

* * *

><p>"Leon! Idiot! Don't tickle me!"<p>

"Shut up! Don't move. I can't find the hole."

* * *

><p>'Oh my God!' The brunette girl mouthed in surprise. 'Leon! Cloud! What are they doing there?' She glanced over to Yuffie, but the girl looked so enraptured by the sounds. Who knows what scenes those are flying in that corrupted head of her. She held her suspicious giggles to not to emit any sounds while her hands desperately holding a digital camera.<p>

'What will she do with a camera?' Aerith thought to herself before she jolted slightly by a sudden yelling heard from the room.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! You jerk! Do it right, will you! Put it in directly. Wait. Don't use too much force… Aah...aaahh! You did it again!"<p>

"Well, sorry about that. It's dim here. I'll switch the light on."

"Hell no! I can't stand your eyes staring at me."

"Then don't make a fuss on it. I'll go slowly, okay!"

"Okay… Aah… Is it in?"

"Ngh… Just a little bit more…"

"Just hurry up and put it in already. My body's all stiff."

"… Ah! Sorry, it seems I slipped it out!"

"Eh? Wha-? Wait a minute! Don't take it out-! Ouch! You idiot!"

"Tck. I'll go find a flashlight."

"Hey! I said no! The light dazzles my eyes."

"But I can't see a thing."

"Shut up, you pervert!"

"What the hell are you saying?"

* * *

><p>'Flashlight? Just what kind of kinki things they're playing inside?' Yuffie hissed lowly, she couldn't hold her giggles any longer. Luckily it wasn't too loud so the two men inside the room seem not realized anything that there are people hearing everything from the outside. She pressed her ear more on the door each time she heard a gasping sounds from who she believes it was Cloud.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aa…aah!"<p>

"Phew… It's finally in."

* * *

><p>"Eeeehhh! WHAT?"<p>

In the second Yuffie heard those words, she finally breached her own limits. The black haired girl kicked the unlocked door open forcefully and jumped into the room.

"Aah! Yuffie wait!" Aerith almost covering her eyes with her palms, but she halted when she found nothing happened between those two like she imagined it before.

"You're horrible!" Cloud vituperated sharply while nursing his left ear. There gracing an earring shaped in a wolf's head that bite a ring, looked made from platinum.

"Well, thank you." Leon retorted back.

Both men turned to the girls who standing on the door, a wondering expression was shown on their face.

"What? Yuffie, what are you doing here?" The brunet one asked. He glanced over Aerith too.

Slowly, there was a sobbing sound emitted from the black haired girl, she suddenly crying loudly and pointing to both men.

"WHAT? WHAAAT? YOU TWO DIDN'T DO IT?"

"Do what?" Cloud asked, his face frowning in pain.

Yuffie then talking in a heaving breathe. "I mean-I mean… Those sounds… I thought you… Don't tell me you didn't do anything in this dark room!"

Leon and Cloud are staring at each other, "Huh? What are you talking about? I just helped him applying his new earring. That's all."

"Yeah. Horrible technique he has. Not recommended." Said the blond guy; still rubbing his reddened earlobe.

"Shut up, Cloud. You're the one who ask for my help."

"Yeah, yeah. My bad."

Aerith finally smiled in relieve. "So, that's what was happened!"

"I really don't understand what you are trying to get, Aerith." Leon sighed deeply, slightly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And why did you bring a camera here, Yuffie. I thought Sid already repaired it last week. Is it broken again?" Cloud asked, pointing at the camera in Yuffie's hand. It looked in a ready state to take a sinful picture anytime.

The ninja girl jolted, she hides her hands behind her back. "Wha-? No! I just… It's because..." She stuttered nervously, then suddenly exclaiming loudly in desperation.

"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT FOR SOUNDING SO PORNOGRAPHIC BEHIND THE DOOR!"

"What?" asked the two in unison.

The brunette girl giggled sweetly, "No. It's just… maybe we're thinking too much about you. Come on, Yuffie. Cloud, Leon. Sorry to bother you two." She pulled Yuffie outside of the room and winked to both guys.

It's quiet once the girls' voices disappearing at the end of the corridor. Cloud sighed, he lie down into his bed and pulled a blanket over his body.

"So noisy." The blond murmured. "Get out. I want to sleep."

"Just that?" The brunet asked sarcastically.

Cloud groaned, but eventually speaks in a more cynical tone, "Thank you very much for your help, _Squall._"

Leon's temple twitched cruelly. Feeling annoyed by the call, he spat out, "Hey! If you call me by that name again, I will really pin you down onto the bed and get the mess out of you until you drained."

The brunet's upper body hovered the other on the bed, then he continues in a playful voice right on the blonde's ear, makes him slightly shivering from the warm air, "You don't actually think that I don't understand what Yuffie was trying to get, right?"

Cloud gasped, but he decided to turn the threat back, "Try it if you can, and I'll freaking kill you! I'll send your pitiful behind to Lord Hades in one blow."

"Hmph." Not seeing the flustered face Cloud emitted because lacking of light, Leon rose his body up from the bed with a little slap on Cloud's upper arm, walking to the door and slammed it close harshly. He stomped along the corridor to his own room.

One thing and another, just one sentence popped out in their head at the same time,

'Is he serious?'


End file.
